Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentrate formulation of indoxacarb.
Introduction
Indoxacarb is an oxadiazine based insecticide. It works by killing a pest by inhibiting sodium ion entry into nerve cells, resulting in paralysis and subsequent death of the pest. Indoxacarb is available as a pesticide or insecticidal formulation in the form of an emulsifiable concentrate (EC), suspension concentrate (SC) and water dispersible granular (WDG). EC forms of Indoxacarb are the most popular. However, EC forms of Indoxacarb typically contain aromatic solvents such as benzene, toluene, xylene, naphthalene and ethylbenzene. These solvents are used to dissolve the indoxacarb active. It is desirable to avoid use of aromatic solvents due to a perception that they can be harmful to the environment. However, forming an EC formulation of indoxacarb without aromatic solvents is challenging.
It is desirable to identify an EC formulation for indoxacarb that provides a stable emulsion and stable dilution of indoxacarb without the need for aromatic solvents.